Ep 16 - Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!
Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date! is the 16th episode of the anime series. Arai, a former classmate of Haruhi's, appears as a delivery boy at Pension Misuzu. Hikaru becomes violently jealous and Kaoru is alerted to his twin's budding romantic feelings for Haruhi, setting up a date between them to help him out. During the date, the Hosts play "The Stalking Game" with comedic flair. Arai bumps into the couple and as a thunderstorm looms, offers them a ride back to the pension; but instead of accepting, Hikaru runs off. The storm begins. Worried about Haruhi, Tamaki calls Hikaru and scolds him for leaving her alone when she's terrified of thunder. Hikaru searches for Haruhi and finally finds her cowering in a church. He does his best to comfort her and apologizes for being a jerk. The following day, Kyouya asks Kaoru if he thought the two would fall in love to which Kaoru replies that Hikaru is still too much of a dummy; Kyouya adding that their club is full of them. Episode Summary The episode begins where the last leaves off, with delivery boy Arai and Haruhi recognizing one another. As they take time to get reacquainted, Hikaru is immediately jealous and Tamaki is depressed, having been called "an acquaintance" instead of Haruhi's sempai, despite the fact that it's exactly what he instructed her to do in the previous episode. Arai expresses his relief that Haruhi is doing well at Ouran because he was worried about her. Hikaru blasts what he considers to be Arai's lame flirting and openly states that Arai clearly has a "thing" for Haruhi. Haruhi chides him for being a jerk, but Arai admits that he was interested in Haruhi while they were in middle school. Flashback to Haruhi and Arai in middle school discussing Haruhi's plan to take the entrance exam for Ouran Academy. Though Arai makes it clear that he wishes they could attend the same high school, Haruhi is clueless and misinterprets all of his statements as generic; essentially dismissing him as a potential boyfriend. Kyouya, Mitsukuni and Takashi are disappointed in Haruhi's callous behavior (inadvertent though it was) and Haruhi apologizes to Arai. Being good-natured, Arai lets it go but admits, "I always thought you were special." The group, minus Hikaru and Kaoru, then joins the ex-classmates to discuss Haruhi's middle school days. Hikaru loudly criticizes Arai, causing Haruhi to walk over to him and slap him, hard. Embarrassed and irate, Hikaru wonders aloud why Haruhi needs anyone else but the Host Club as friends and storms off, Kaoru trailing after. Back in their room, Kaoru gently confronts Hikaru's behavior, coming to realize his twin's developing romantic feelings towards Haruhi, though Hikaru remains oblivious to them. He also suggests that Hikaru apologize to Arai. Scene skip to the pension's exterior where the group bids Arai farewell and Haruhi begs pardon for Hikaru; Arai once again letting it go. Hikaru unexpectedly joins them and atones for his behavior, which Arai accepts. After he departs, Haruhi asks Kaoru why he's pretending to be Hikaru, being the only one who knew it. Kaoru says Hikaru's temper won't abate for some time, then asks Haruhi for a favor or, to be accurate, a date. Scene skip to the next day in town where Hikaru shows up in Kaoru's place telling her that Karou isn't feeling well. Flashback to earlier in the day, which makes clear (to the viewer) that Kaoru is "playing sick" to give Hikaru a chance to be with Haruhi. Cut back to the couple with Hikaru starting off on the wrong foot by calling Haruhi's outfit weird. Meanwhile, the rest of the hosts are stalk the pair growing increasingly disheartened by Hikaru's un-gentlemanly words and actions. When Kaoru is asked why he set up the date in the first place, he replies that Hikaru needs to learn how to think of others' needs. His subesequent monologue reveals his innate common sense and sensitivity, something the hosts find amazing; though they still stalk the couple for fun. As Hikaru continues being a jerk and Haruhi continues being polite about it, she notices storm clouds developing. The date continues and being empathetic, Haruhi purchases a get-well gift for Kaoru knowing that Hikaru's selfish behavior is due, in part, to his angst over about his brother. When Hikaru asks how she can tell he's upset about Kaoru, she says she just can; the fact being that it is Haruhi's attention to details regarding her friends that enables her to know them so well. The moment Haruhi "includes" Kaoru, the date begins to improve and the hosts leave them alone. As the couple shops and chats, Haruhi hears low thunder, signaling an oncoming storm. Arai bumps into them and offers to take them back to the pension in his uncle's car. Haruhi's anxiety grows as more thunder is heard and she specifically suggests they go with Arai, but Hikaru throws a tantrum and runs off, this time with Haruhi trailing after him. A bit later, Arai calls Misuzu to see if the two made it back and the hosts learn about what transpired after they left. Tamaki calls Hikaru's cellphone and reprimands him for leaving Haruhi alone, especially since she's terrified of thunder. Hikaru searches high and low, finally finding the terrified girl crying beneath the altar of a church. He drapes the altar cloth around her shoulders, places his headphones over her ears and sits beside her with his arm around her to comfort her. He also apologizes, perhaps for the first time in his life to someone other than Kaoru. Haruhi's forgiveness startles him, but the emotion he feels after "reconciliation" changes him and for the better. The following day, Arai delivers a fresh watermelon for everyone to share. Hikaru approaches Arai and although he doesn't apologize, Arai offers him the melon which he accepts in a non-verbal peace exchange. From the overhanging balcony, Kyouya and Kaoru watch, and Kyouya asks if Karou had considered that his strategy to expand Hikaru's world might have led to romance. Kaoru says it's too soon for that because Hikaru is too much of a dummy about his feelings. Kyouya responds that it's a good thing because the club is full of them. Gallery Notable Quotes Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Isao "Misuzu" Sonoda *Arai Trivia *The song Hikaru is listening to in the rain is "Sprint", the ending theme for Ouran. Category:Anime Episodes